Glasses
by howonies
Summary: Kisah tentang sebuah kacamata berframe orange terang. Dari sebuah project menjadi cinta. KYUMIN EUNHYUK. RnR?;)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Glasses.**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) **

**Genre : Romance.**

**Author POV**

Lee Sungmin mendekati sebuah piano kecil di ruangan musik. Satu-satunya piano di ruangan itu, berkilau diterpa cahaya mentari senja. Sungmin mengelus piano itu pelan, tersenyum kecil. Rambut pirangnya disinari matahari, membuatnya menyipitkan kedua matanya, untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan musik itu terbuka pelan.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, Sungmin" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, melihat seisi ruangan dengan kepalanya, menutup pintu ruangan setelah masuk. Sungmin mengangguk kecil, duduk di atas bangku piano itu. "Kau sangat mencintai piano ya" ucap Eunhyuk, berjalan mendekati Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin mengernyit, lalu memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelinci manisnya.

"Aku cinta piano, seperti mencintai diriku sendiri tau" ucap Sungmin ceria, memainkan tuts piano dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Menghasilkan nada indah dari situ. "Bolehkah aku berduet denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, membungkuk sedikit. Sungmin terkesiap, bangkit dari kursinya. "Tentu saja. Ayo duduk bersamaku"

Muka Eunhyuk kelihatan tersipu. Oh, Eunhyuk jatuh cinta pada pemain piano di hadapannya itu. Eunhyuk dengan perlahan menduduki kursi itu, paha mereka bergesekan, debaran jantung Eunhyuk sepertinya tak menentu, kkk.

"Lagu First Snow kalau begitu?" usul Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membolak-balik buku musik berpatitur di hadapannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat, terlalu gugup. "Aku suka lagu itu" ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang nyatanya... tak bisa di tutupi.

Akhirnya, suara yang harmonis itu keluar. Sungmin menggerakan badannya sedikit, menikmati suara yang keluar dari piano itu. Eunhyuk mengerling pada Sungmin, siapa tau Sungmin jatuh cinta pada permainan piano Eunhyuk, toh, tak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan?

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku menggerakan kakiku, berusaha merenggangkan tubuhku. Keringat bercucuran melalui leher, masuk ke dadaku. Aku mengelap keringat di dahi dengan punggung tanganku, udara di sini panas sekali. "Shoot yang bagus Kyu!" teriak Yesung dari ujung lapangan, memberikan dua jempolnya padaku. Aku tersenyum pelan, bangkit dari lapangan. Tubuhku lemas sekali.

"Cho Kyuhyun" terdengar suara di belakangku, aku segera menoleh. Berdiri seorang yeoja di belakangku, menyerahkan botol minum dingin. Sumpah, aku tidak mengenal siapa yeoja ini, kenapa dia kenal aku? "Minum ini untuk oppa, tadi oppa keren" ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya, mengulurkan minuman itu.

Yah, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan minuman itu, aku segera meraihnya. "Terimakasih ya, hehe" ucapku senang, ternyata adik kelasku ya? Aku tidak kenal. Aku membuka tutup botol itu, meneguk isinya sedikit. Lebih baik. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu, menuju teman-teman grup basketku tadi.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, siapa lagi yeoja itu?" tanya Donghae perlahan, mengelap lehernya dengan handuk kecil. Aku mengangkat bahu, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. "Fans ya" ucap Yesung pendek, membuka kaos basket tanpa lengannya, membiarkan ia telanjang dada.

Aku mengangguk kecil, mungkin begitu. Aku segera ber-high five dengan semuanya, pertandingan hari ini, grup kami menang. Aku segera berlari, mengambil peralatan untuk mandi di toilet belakang. Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi pelan, aku segera mengangkatnya.

"ya, Eunhyuk? Ya, aku sedang di lapangan basket... Makan malam? Ok aku akan datang, temanmu? Hm... ok. Ke lapangan saja ya, nanti kuhubungi lagi" klek. Eunhyuk mengajak ku makan malam, hm, sudah jam 6 sih, pantas saja aku lapar. Tapi dia mengajak 1 temannya lagi, bernama Sungmin kalau tidak salah.

Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa makan.

**Sungmin POV**

"Tidak usah khawatir" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kepadanya, tak menyangka dia bicara padaku sekarang. "Temanku itu tidak galak kok. Dia baik sekali, jangan malu dan jangan khawatir Sungmin" ucap Eunhyuk, tersenyum menenangkanku.

Aku tersenyum pelan, Eunhyuk seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini. Aku sedikit lebih lega, dan mengeluarkan nafas yang ternyata ku tahan sejak tadi. Eunhyuk merangkul bahuku pelan, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku jadi merasa lebih tenang. Huh, dibawa santai saja, dia kan teman Eunhyuk.

Kami memasuki sebuah restoran kecil minimalis, The Caliste. Lumayan ramai, keadaan dalamnya juga bagus. "Katanya Kyu ada di meja 35" gumam Eunhyuk, sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku mengamati interior restoran, aku suka restoran ini.

"Hai Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk agak kencang. Kami berdua berhenti,di meja 35. Disana duduklah seorang namja berkaos putih dan celana jeans biasa, memakai kacamata frame orange terang, dan... kacamata itu keren.

"Hai Eunhyuk" sapanya, terdengarlah suaranya yang sedikit ngebass. Eunhyuk duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Dengan berani, aku menarik kursi sedikit, duduk di dekat mereka. "Ah Kyu, ini temanku, Sungmin. Sungmin, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk ceria,menggerakan kedua tangannya pelan. Aku menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku.

"Salam kenal Kyuhyun, aku Sungmin" ucapku perlahan, mengulurkan tanganku sedikit. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya juga, menjabat tanganku. "Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyum yang membuatku... seperti terkena tegangan listrik. Sungguh, senyum yang menawan.

Seorang pelayan datang ke meja kami. Aku membolak-balik buku menu, apa yang ingin kumakan? Entahlah. "Zuppa Soup" ucapku pelan, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk memesan juga.

Lalu aku menatap mereka berdua, yang sedang berbincang seru. Ah, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jeans ku, melihat pesan yang masuk ke handphoneku.

"Sungmin, bagaimana menurutmu?" terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang masuk ke telingaku. Aku menoleh, kaget. Ternyata sedari tadi aku melamun ya, kk. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku, menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Dengan sigap, aku menyelipkan handphoneku kembali ke saku.

"Kyuhyun akan ikut dengan project kita, bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, membuka buku menu dan menutupnya kembali.

Oh iya, soal project rupanya. Sebenarnya, aku dan Eunhyuk punya project untuk membuat rumah pohon kecil di lapangan dekat rumah Eunhyuk, untuk kami pakai. Yah, aku mengangguk kecil saja. Toh, tak ada salahnya kan mengajak 1 orang ke dalam project kami? Kurasa, Kyuhyun cukup menyenangkan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku menatap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Kulihat, Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya, dia mengizinkanku masuk ke project mereka. "Baiklah" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, terdengar kecewa. Sepertinya, ia ingin tetap menjalankan project ini hanya dengan Sungmin, kk. Biarkan aku mengacaukan mereka.

"Sekarang hanya barang-barangnya saja yang ada" ucap Sungmin, mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Kulihat matanya sedikit, coklat tua tapi manis. Kulitnya seputih susu, hidung kecil yang mengembang dan mengempis, bibirnya yang merah tipis itu, kulihat Sungmin berbicara lagi. Sumpah, aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan.

Aku sibuk melihat dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Sungmin, mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya Sungmin sadar bahwa aku sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya. Aku tersentak, tentu saja. "Tidak" ucapku pelan, terbata. Sungmin merengut kesal, lucu sekali.

"Kau bisa datang kapan saja, oh tentu saja kalau aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Kau masih sekolah?" tanya Sungmin ramah, lagi-lagi aku tersihir oleh penampilannya, konyol sekali. "Aku sudah tidak sekolah kok. Sudah lulus" ucapku pelan.

"Bagus, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga"

"Kau bisa terus membantuku kalau begitu. Yah, kalau kau tak keberatan"

"Aku tak keberatan" ucapku langsung, lalu berpikir. Kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Jelas-jelas membuat rumah pohon itu sulit. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu suka.

"Oh" terdengar suara Eunhyuk, bergerak pelan di kursinya. Eunhyuk meraih ponsel disaku jeansnya, menjawab telpon. Dia tersenyum pada kami, sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku menatap Eunhyuk yang menjauh, sekarang, aku hanya semeja dengan Sungmin. Ya tuhan.

"Permisi" ucap pelayan perempuan, tersenyum ke arahku dan Sungmin. Kami berdua menatapnya, kaget. "Makanannya sudah siap" lanjutnya, menaruh beberapa menu dihadapanku. Ada sup ayam, macaroni, steak, zuppa soup. "Selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu, membungkuk sedikit, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ah maafkan aku teman-teman" ucap Eunhyuk, yang mendadak datang dan mengambil tas ransel dari kursinya. "Aku ada pekerjaan. Mengajar dance lagi, mendadak sekali" ucapnya,terdengar menyesal. Eunhyuk merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, menyerahkannya padaku. "Bayar saja pakai uangku, sampai jumpa" ucap Eunhyuk buru-buru, lalu berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Yah, Eunhyuk" ucap Sungmin, menatap Eunhyuk yang pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan, nada suaraku terdengar berubah, entahlah. Sungmin menarik piring zuppa soup ke hadapannya, memakannya perlahan. "Tidak apa" ucap Sungmin perlahan. Aku memakan macaroni pesananku, lumayan enak juga sih.

Tak lama, kami sudah selesai makan. Kami tak banyak bicara. "Kau kenyang?" tanyaku, tak jelas. Mengapa aku menanyakan hal ini? Kedengarannya tidak penting. "Lumayan, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sungmin, mengeluarkan kartu kredit Eunhyuk, berjalan menuju kasir. Aku mengangguk kecil, aku sudah kenyang.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Entahlah. Kau?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya naik bus" ucapku berpikir.

"Sudah malam tahu, terlalu membahayakan. Naik taksi saja bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Yah, aku ikuti saja dia. Sepertinya memang membahayakan kalau naik bus jam segini. Akhirnya, aku menyetop taksi dan naik ke dalamnya, bersama Sungmin.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Di Gwangju, kau?

"Ya,sama" ucapku, setelah itu kami berdua diam lagi. Benar-benar suasana canggung. Baru saja kami kenal hari ini, haha. Aku mengotak-atik handphoneku perlahan, menjawab beberapa pesan. Sampai aku merasakan sesuatu di bahuku.

Sungmin, tertidur di bahuku. Tertidur lelap.

Aku mendesah. Pasti akan pegal sekali bahuku nanti. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di jok di belakang. Sungguh, aku lelah sekali. Tapi, sekujur tubuhku jadi hangat sekarang. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Kepala Sungmin bergerak mengikuti goncangan taksi, bergerak pelan, lalu jatuh diatas pahaku.

Aku menggerakan tanganku perlahan, perlahan, sampai menyentuh kepala Sungmin pelan. Rambut Sungmin yang halus menempel dijari-jari tanganku. Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan, bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku melakukannya?

Tak lama, setelah menyebutkan alamat lengkap Sungmin, aku tertidur di taksi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glasses Part 2.**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, rasanya berat sekali. Ah, dimana ini? Seingatku, aku tertidur saat didalam taksi bersama Kyu. Aku melirik sekelilingku, ah ini ornamen kamarku. Kenapa aku bisa kembali lagi kesini? Apa Kyu mengantarkanku?

Aku duduk dikasur, masih merasa linglung. Bajuku masih baju yang kemarin, tentu saja. Aku melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, pukul 7 pagi. Lalu aku segera keluar menuju meja makan, perutku lapar.

"Selamat pagi anakku" sapa ibuku begitu melihatku keluar kamar. Aku tersenyum kecil, berlari menghampiri ibuku dan duduk dikursi meja makan. "Ibu, siapa yang mengantarku kesini?" tanyaku pelan,mengambil 1 potong roti dari atas meja.

"Seorang namja, bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Katanya, dia temanmu, benarkah?" tanya ibuku, mulai tertarik akan topik pembicaraan kami. Aku mengangguk kecil, Cho Kyuhyun memang temanku, jadi tak salah kalau dia mengantarku sampai kesini. Oh, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Dia kemarin terlihat lelah sekali. Wajahnya pucat begitu, dia kelihatan mengantuk berat. Tapi dia mengantarmu sampai kekamar, merangkulmu erat sekali. Ibu suruh dia menginap disini, tapi dia menolak. Rumahnya disekitar Jalan Porvert" jelas ibuku panjang lebar. Aku membelalakan mataku sedikit.

Dia...mengantarku sampai kesini? Dia tidak keberatan? Kenapa dia tak membangunkanku?

"Dia teman yang baik, berbanggalah punya teman seperti dia Lee Sungmin" ucap ibuku, lalu duduk di sebelahku dan mengolesi rotinya dengan mentega. Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil,menaburkan keju di atas rotiku. "Kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya" ucap ibuku lagi, aku mengangguk lagi sebelum memasukan roti itu kedalam mulutku.

"Oh iya" ucap ibuku, membelalakan matanya. Aku menoleh, sepertinya sesuatu yang penting."Kacamata Kyuhyun tertinggal disini, dengan frame orange cerah itu, tolong kembalikan ya" ucap ibuku lembut. Aku mengangguk kecil, melihat kacamata itu diatas meja tamu.

Selesai sarapan, aku naik kembali kekamarku, untuk mandi. Saat terdengar bunyi dering handphone diatas mejaku. Aku melihat display handphone, nomor yang tidak kukenal. Aku mengangkatnya dengan tidak yakin, menaruhnya ditelingaku.

"Halo, aku Cho Kyuhyun" terdengar suara diujung sana, aku bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku ke rumah dengan selamat" ucapku pelan, duduk dipinggir kasurku, tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah. Hari ini mau menjalankan project? Apa aku menganggumu?" terdengar suara khasnya lagi.

Aku menggerakan kakiku pelan, "Iya, nanti kusms alamatnya. Kau tidak menganggu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Tunggu, kenapa itu terdengar perhatian sekali?

"Baiklah. Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu aku baik. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mandi. Akan kusms sebentar lagi, ok? Ah iya, kacamatamu tertinggal dirumahku"

"Iya, kutunggu. Ah iya, benar. Bisa kau membawanya Ming?"

"Ya, akan kubawa. Tenang saja" ucapku sambil menatap kacamata yang sekarang ada dihadapanku, tersenyum.

Klik. Telpon selesai. Aku melempar handphoneku kepinggir kasur, tersenyum pelan. Mengguling-gulingkan tubuhku diatas kasur, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Cho Kyuhyuuuuuun" ucapku pelan, menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya kembali.

**Author POV**

"Lee Sungmin" terdengar suara dari ujung lapangan, lalu terlihatlah Cho Kyuhyun melambai ke arah Sungmin,melempar senyum manisnya. Sungmin duduk diatas kayu-kayu kecil, membalas senyuman Kyu.

"Kemana Eunhyuk?" tanya Sungmin,menatap sekelilingnya.

"Dia tak bisa datang, katanya sibuk sekali. Kenapa sih?" tanya Kyu, terdengar sedikit sewot. Apa Kyu... cemburu?

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin cepat,bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, mata mereka bertemu. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, tuan?" tanya Sungmin, tersenyum jahil sambil meperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun, mukanya terlihat memalu, memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan sedikit.

"Terserah kau, aku kan tidak tahu"

Akhirnya, mereka mulai bekerja. Sesekali mereka mengobrol, kadang bercanda sampai keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggema ditengah halaman kecil itu. Angin berhembus pelan, menyapu keringat keduanya. Mereka terlihat semangat sekali, kadang mereka memandang satu sama lain secara bergantian,kkk~.

"AKHHHHHH" teriak Sungmin keras, mengenggam jari manis tangannya keras, mukanya berkerut. Kyuhyun menghampirinya cepat, melihat keadaannya. "Yaampun, terkena paku?" tanya Kyuhyun, terdengar khawatir. Kyuhyun berlari menuju kotak obat, mengambilnya dan mulai membalut luka Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Hati-hati" ucap Kyuhyun, tidak menatap masih meringis, paku yang menancap itu ternyata cukup dalam. Namun, Sungmin terlihat lebih tenang saat Kyuhyun memegang tangannya, mengobatinya. "Aku... baik-baik saja..." ucap Sungmin, tersenyum seadanya. "Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun" lanjutnya, nafasnya masih terputus-putus.

Kyuhyun tidak masih sibuk menggulung perban dijari manis Sungmin. "Selesai" kata Kyuhyun, tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau menunggu saja, aku yang akan bekerja" lanjutnya, bangkit berdiri. Sungmin sudah berusaha membantah, tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras membiarkan Sungmin hanya melihatnya, tidak ikut membantu.

Ternyata... Banyak lho yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin sekarang. Mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Ujung mata Sungmin bergerak mengikuti dimana Kyuhyun berada, kekanan, kekiri. Kadang, wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. Apakah...? Entahlah. Hanya Sungmin dan Tuhan yang tau bukan?

"Cukup, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin, setelah 2 jam berlalu. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, keringat bercucuran disekitar dahi, pipi, dan lehernya. Sungmin berlari kecil kearahnya, memberikan sebuah handuk putih kecil. "Kau pasti lelah bukan? Hari ini sudah saja. Kau tidak memperbolehkanku membantu" ucap Sungmin, merengut kesal. Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya.

"Kalau jarimu sudah sembuh, kau boleh kok melanjutkan pekerjaan ini" ucap Kyuhyun, mengelap dahi dan pipinya pelan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan , sudah bisa dibilang cukup bagus, bangunan buatan Kyuhyun. Bagian bawahnya sudah tersusun rapih, arah kayu-kayunya pun rapih.

"Katanya Eunhyuk mengajak makan siang loh" ucap Sungmin, berjinjit sedikit, meniup dahi Kyuhyun pelan. Kelihatan sekali, muka Kyuhyun bersemu merah, tapi berubah lagi saat Sungmin menatapnya. "Baiklah, dimana?" ucap Kyuhyun, menahan rasa gelinya melihat Sungmin memainkan potongan kayu dengan jarinya yang tidak luka. "411 Restaurant. Kau pasti tahu" ucap Sungmin, mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyu dibelakangnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Apa kau mencintai Sungmin?"

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku, menanyakan hal yang tidak jelas. Dan, asal kau tahu pengirimnya...

Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ketikku cepat,lalu memencet tombol send. Aku menggerakan kakiku diujung tempat tidur, memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Aneh sekali, kenapa Eunhyuk menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar seperti itu? Apakah itu penting?

"Dia selalu bercerita tentangmu. Sepertinya dia punya perasaan padamu. Aku juga mencintainya, tahu"

Jantungku berdebar tidak wajar, aku merebahkan diri dikasur, berusaha mencerna kalimat itu pelan-pelan. Rasanya aneh sekali, sungguh aneh.

_Sepertinya. Dia. Punya. Perasaan. Padamu._

Itukan sepertinya. Sama seperti kemungkinan, tidak pasti. Tapi, kenapa saat membaca kalimat itu, wajahku panas sekali? Oh ya ampun.

_Aku. Juga. Mencintainya._

Eunhyuk mencintai Sungmin? Lantas, kenapa mereka tidak berpacaran? Toh,menurutku mereka cocok. Lalu, kenapa aku harus tau bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki rasa terhadap Sungmin? Apakah Sungmin mencintai Eunhyuk? Ah pikiranku melayang sangat jauh. Rasanya... aku tak mau melepaskan Sungmin.

"Lantas, kenapa? Kalian kan dekat, kemungkinan besar Sungmin jatuh cinta padamu, bukan aku. Dia sering menanyakan tentang dirimu kok kepadaku" ketikku perlahan, lalu saat membacanya lagi... kenapa aku tidak yakin? Aku memencet tombol send.

Pip.

"Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum lembut, dia menganggapku bercanda. Padahal aku serius. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun, bantu aku. Kau gampang sekali akrab dengan Sungmin. Kau harus membantuku"

Apakah Sungmin... menolak Eunhyuk? Oh ya ampun, setauku Eunhyuk itu tipe cowok ideal semua cewek di Kampusnya. Masa Sungmin menolak dengan mudah? Sungmin menarik sekali.

"Membantu apa?"

"Bantu mendekatku dengannya, kumohon"

"Baiklah"

Setelah pesanku di send, aku membaca ulang beberapa kali. Kenapa... Aku tidak merasa yakin, aku dapat membantu Eunhyuk?

Kenapa aku... tidak mau membantunya?

**Sungmin POV**

"Cho" ucapku pelan, menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahku, bersama Eunhyuk. Aku melambai kecil, dan mereka berdua membalasnya. "Kau mau les ya Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk, berusaha akrab. Kyuhyun membuka handphonenya, lalu ekspresinya mengangguk kecil, dan tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyaku, menatap lekat-lekat wajah dihadapanku ini.

"Adikku... meninggal"

Aku terdiam. Benar-benar kabar yang tidak enak didengar. Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap layar handphonenya serius. "Aku turut berduka Kyu" terdengar suara Eunhyuk, memecah keheningan. Sungguh, tanpa sadar, aku memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tubuhnya menerima pelukanku, walau hanya sebentar.

Aku ingin dia merasakan, kalau aku juga berduka. Dan tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh dibahu Kyuhyun, kurasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar sedikit, dia membalas pelukanku. "Kyuhyun, tenanglah. Lebih baik kau ketempat adikmu bukan? Pasti orangtuamu menunggumu, aku akan menyusulmu" bisikku di telinganya, dan kurasakan air matanya didekat dahiku.

Dia sedang menangis.

"Ya" kudengar suaranya ditelingaku, sedikit bergetar. Aku merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun, melepaskan pelukan kami. "Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?" ucap Eunhyuk, merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun memang terlihat merah, tapi air matanya sepertinya sudah kering. Apa dia tak ingin mengakui bahwa tadi dia menangis?

"Tidak perlu" katanya,memperlihatkan senyumnya pelan. "Aku pergi sekarang ya. Bye" ucap Kyuhyun, pergi meninggalkan kami...

Dan belum juga kembali.

**Author POV**

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Kyuhyun pergi, dan dia sama sekali belum kembali. Sejak adiknya meninggal.

Entahlah, tapi kelihatan sekali bahwa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk resah. Apalagi Sungmin. Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sungmin kelihatan lemas, tak punya semangat. Walau terus dihubungi, nomornya selalu tidak aktif. Kadang, Sungmin tidak mau makan, saking khawatirnya ia terhadap keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Sungmin, kau rindu Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin pelan, menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, hyuk?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu, SELALU kelihatan pucat. Kau tidak makan kan? Kau kelihatan kurusan, dan mukamu berubah. Kau jadi pendiam Sungmin"

"Oh, haha jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja" terdengar suara Sungmin, agak serak. Matanya terlihat merah.

Dan air matanya mengalir tepat kepahanya sendiri.

"Eunhyuk, aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya" ucap Sungmin, dalam isakan kecil. Terdengar buruan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin menangis. Pertama kalinya.

Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin erat, memeluknya. "Cho pasti baik-baik saja" ucap hyuk, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin yang terkulai lemas dibahu hyuk. Eunhyuk merengkuh kepala Sungmin, menghapus air matanya pelan. "Jangan menangis" bisik Eunhyuk, tersenyum hambar. Sungmin hanya terdiam, air matanya masih mengalir tanpa suara.

Setelah cukup lama, Sungmin berhenti menangis. Ia mulai memperlihatkan senyumnya kembali, walau berbeda dengan senyum sebelumnya. "Aku akan pergi menenangkan diri" ucap Sungmin, tersenyum lagi, bangkit.

"Kemana?"

"Ke bar. Aku ingin minum, sendirian" ucap Sungmin, "Telpon aku kalau ada hal penting, hm?" lanjutnya, lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri ditengah malam sunyi tersebut.

Sungmin berjalan gontai ke arah Bar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Ia mendorong pintunya pelan,dan terlihatlah beberapa orang duduk bersama-sama disana, terlihat gembira. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, yang masuk kesitu dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Sungmin duduk didekat meja kecil, menyenderkan punggungnya sebentar.

"Winenya satu" ucapnya sayu, menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja. Bartender dibelakang meja tersenyum,mengangguk, dan bergegas pergi. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, memandang keadaan isi Bar. Beberapa orang mabuk berkeliaran disana, dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ah, rasanya Sungmin ingin melupakan kejenuhannya sebentar.

Sungmin meminum winenya cepat, setelah disajikan oleh bartender. "HIK" terdengar cegukannya pelan, tersenyum. Minuman ini bisa menjadikannya melupakan kejadian barusan,kejadian tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan, Sungmin bisa terus tersenyum. Ah, Sungmin bisa mabuk.

Tak lama, Sungmin meninggalkan bar yang mulai sepi tersebut, dengan keadaan sadar. Ia tak ingin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, itu sangat tidak enak. Setelah keluar, ia menghirup udara malam yang berhembus didekatnya, segar sekali. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari taksi. Namun, ia melihat seorang namja berjalan tergopoh-gopoh 10 meter dari tempatnya...

Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam keadaan mabuk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glasses Part 3**

**Sungmin POV**

Rasanya seperti tertusuk jarum, ya Tuhan. Aku senang sekali melihat Kyuhyun sekarang, saat aku merindukannya...Tapi... Aku sedih melihatnya dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu. Aku berlari secepat aku bisa, menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh ketanah. Mulutnya bau alkohol, dia sudah mabuk berat saat aku berada disebelahnya,memeluk pinggangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" bisikku pelan, menaruh tangannya disekeliling leherku, hangat sekali. Dia tak menjawab, masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, tak jelas. Aku memanggil taksi secepatnya, mendorong Kyuhyun supaya ia bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Cho, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku, membuka pembicaraan. Aku rindu sekali padanya, semoga saja dia bisa bicara satu-dua patah kata padaku.

Tapi, jawabannya membuatku tertegun lama... Membuat hatiku teriris.

"Siapa kamu?" terdengar suara dingin Cho Kyuhyun, merembes masuk ke sel-sel tubuhku, membuatku membeku. Apakah Cho Kyuhyun lupa padaku? Padahal, baru saja 1 tahun kami tidak bertemu. Kenapa? Kenapa?!

Dan air mataku mengalir tanpa suara, mengepal kedua tanganku geram.

"Aku Lee Sungmin" ucapku pelan, menahan air mataku sebisanya. Tapi nihil. Baiklah, aku akan menangis saja saat bicara padanya. Siapa tahu dia akan mengetahui siapa aku ini.

"Aku tidak ingat"

Ah, kata-kata yang tidak ingin kudengar sekarang. Jadi dia sudah melupakanku ya? Apakah kau memang pelupa? Atau kau memang berniat melupakan semuanya tentang diriku?

"Tidak masalah"

Ah, terdengar cuek bukan? Tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini, bahwa aku sedih sekali mendengarnya bicara begitu. Mendengar kalau dia sudah lupa akan diriku. Apakah aku memang cepat dilupakan? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti soal itu.

Cho, aku menyayangimu.

Aku menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang kupakai. Kulihat dia tersenyum sebelum tertidur pulas di jok taksi tersebut. Aku senang sekali bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi, aku senang sekali. Aku memegang kedua pipinya yang lembut, mengelusnya pelan. Lalu, aku memegang hidung nya, mengecup ujung hidungnya perlahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun" bisikku dihadapannya, tersenyum sebisaku. "Aku merindukanmu" lanjutku, merasa bahwa Kyu sedang membuka matanya sekarang. Padahal dia sedang tertidur. Toh, dia tidak akan mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kau kemana saja? Kuhubungi tidak bisa" lanjutku, memasang raut marah. Kulihat wajah polosnya, membuatku terkikik geli. "Aku dan Eunhyuk merindukanmu, kau nakal. Pergi tanpa pamit" lanjutku, mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kulihat keluar kaca jendela mobil. Sudah memasuki area Porvert. Baiklah, sekaranglah giliranku mengantar Kyuhyun sampai kerumah.

Taksi berhenti. Aku membuka pintu taksi pelan, menatap rumah Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapanku. Rumahnya besar, luas sekali. Ada bunyi gemericik air dihalamannya, dan bunyi jangkrik yang bersiul bersamaan.

Aku merangkul Kyuhyun, membayar taksi, lalu memencet bel pelan. Namun, rumah itu kosong. Sialnya, tidak dikunci juga. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk rumah semewah ini?

Aku mulai masuk, mengamati interior rumah Kyu. Bagus sekali. Aku menuju kamar di lantai satu,membuka pintunya pelan. Sepertinya ini kamar Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah mendekati kasur, aku melemparnya pelan kekasur, menyelimutinya.

Kenapa rumah ini terlihat kosong? Tidak berpenghuni?

Aku menyalakan penghangat. Suhu dimalam ini dingin sekali. Aku mengigil karena sedari tadi tidak memakai jaket. Aku menyelimuti diri dengan selimut kecil diujung ruangan. Aku melirik keatas meja, ada beberapa sobekan kertas, dalam ukuran yang cukup besar. Rasa penasaranku bertambah, aku menarik kursi beroda Kyu dan duduk diatasnya. Mulai menyusun potongan kertas tersebut.

Dan, tulisannya cukup mengagetkan, membuatku terbelalak beberapa lama.

_CHO KYUHYUN, SELURUH HARTAMU SUDAH KUAMBIL. HANYA TINGGAL RUMAH INI DAN ISINYA SAJA, HAHAHA. KAU BODOH SEKALI, MEMBIARKANKU MENGAMBIL SEMUANYA. HANYA DENGAN MENGATAKAN ADIKMU SUDAH MATI, KAU MERELAKAN SELURUH HARTAMU? BODOH! NAH, SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN HARTAMU. KAU SUDAH KUBERI OBAT PELUPA INGATAN, HAHAHA. KELUARGAMU SEMUANYA MUNAFIK, TERMASUK AKU. KAU ANAK YANG BODOH! NAH, KAMI SEMUA AKAN PERGI KELUAR NEGERI, NIKMATI LIBURANMU, CHO_

Aku menelan ludah, membaca potongan kertas itu berulang kali. Jadi, semua keluarga Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya? Mereka semua hanya ingin harta Kyu? Bodoh sekali. Kasihan sekali Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku melihatnya, dia masih tertidur lelap. Sejenak, aku melupakan bahwa dia lupa ingatan. Dia tidak ingat siapa aku. Hahaha. Tapi, yasudahlah. Aku akan tetap menjaganya, walaupun dia tak mengenali persis siapa aku.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, menekan dahinya dengan dua jari. "Cho, aku harus pulang" bisikku, tersenyum jahil dihadapannya. "Aku akan kemari besok pagi, ok? Tunggu aku" bisikku lagi, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali memiliki semua yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Aku ingin dirinya.

Lalu, dengan perlahan aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyuman pahit, menutup pintu kamarnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, berusaha duduk. Dimana aku? Seingatku, aku sedang berada di bar, tapi kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Ini... Dikamarku kan? Aku menuruni kasurku, berjalan menuju pintu. Terdengar bunyi dentingan garpu, mungkin dari dapur. Siapa yang ada disana? Bukankah SEMUA keluargaku hanya menginginkan hartaku?

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, menatap berkeliling. Seisi rumahku kelihatan rapi sekali. Seingatku, kemarin ruangan ini berantakan. Dan, kepala seseorang menyembul dari pintu dapur, tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Siapa dia?

"Selamat pagi" sapanya, berlari kecil menghampiriku. Dia namja, berambut pirang terang, pipinya chubby dengan mata cerah. Dia memakai celemek didapurku, membawa piring berisi beberapa roti bakar.

"Ah, pagi" jawabku singkat, kaget sekali. Kenapa dia bisa kesini? Apa pintu rumahku tak dikunci?

"Maafkan aku datang seenaknya" ucapnya, berjalan menjauhiku. "Aku sudah membereskan barang-barang di ruang keluargamu, berantakan sekali" lanjutnya, menaruh piring diatas meja makan.

"Terimakasih" ucapku, sedikit linglung. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku? Aku ingin menanyakan namanya, tapi sepertinya kurang sopan. Dan kemarin... dia menangis dihadapanku bukan? Seingatku marganya Lee.

"Lee" ucapku, duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia menoleh, kelihatan kaget. Pasti dia sudah tahu kalau aku lupa ingatan bukan? Aku meraih satu roti, memakannya dengan cepat. "Panggil saja Sungmin" ucapnya lagi, tersenyum. Aku mengangguk kecil, dia menaruh segelas susu hangat dihadapanku.

Sungmin melepas celemeknya, mengantungnya dibalik pintu dapur. Dia berjalan kearahku, dan duduk dihadapanku. "Bolehkah aku ikut makan bersamamu? Aku tadi belum sempat makan" ucapnya pelan,menatapku lembut.

Kenapa sepertinya... aku sangat mengenal orang ini?

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku tak ingin melihatnya mati kelaparan dirumahku. Sepertinya dia orang yang penting untukku, tapi aku tak bisa ingat siapa dia.

Dia menaruh kotak kecil diatas meja, seperti kotak kacamata. Dan sepertinya aku mengenal kotak tersebut.

Lalu kami makan bersama, dan mengalami hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

**Sungmin POV**

"Sudah cukup lama sejak Kyuhyun lupa ingatan" ucapku lemah, menyenderkan bahuku dikasur kecil milik Hyukjae. Sekarang, kami sedang berdua didalam kamar Hyukjae yang luas, membicarakan beberapa hal. Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, meneguk air dingin dari dispenser didekatnya.

"Aku berniat melupakan dia" lanjutku, yang disusul oleh teriakan kecil Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kaget, membelalakan matanya. Aku mengangkat bahu kecil, entahlah. Aku mendadak bicara seperti itu, aku sendiri kaget.

"Aku akan melupakannya sebagai orang yang kusayangi, akan kuanggap dia adikku saja. Dia bisa tinggal dirumahku" ucapku lembut, menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya sulit untuk menjadikannya adikku, aku begitu menyayanginya... bukan sebagai adik.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil, menepuk bahuku pelan. "Mungkin sudah waktunya Ming" ujarnya, tersenyum menenangkanku. Aku berusaha setuju dengan pendapatnya. Mungkin, sudah waktunya aku melupakan perasaanku padanya, akan kuganti perasaanku dengannya itu

"Dia belum mengingatmu? Walau kalian sudah mengalami beberapa pengalaman berharga?" tanya Eunhyuk, memasang wajah cuek. Aku tak berusaha menjawab, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Lalu, maukah kau menerima cintaku, Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi, membuatku mengernyit tidak wajar. Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan itu? Aku tak akan pernah mempunyai perasaan padanya, tidak sekarang. Tidak ada perasaan cinta pada Lee Hyukjae.

"Sudah kuduga" ucapnya, sedikit menyesal. Aku hanya terdiam, aku tak ingin membuatnya sakit hati seperti ini, tapi apa daya? Aku tak mencintainya.

Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sore ini kita kepantai yuk" ajakku, bangkit dari kasur kecil Eunhyuk. "Terserah kau, aku ikut saja" lanjutnya, "Sepertinya bagus kalau aku ikut kepantai sore ingin merenung sedikit"

**Author POV**

Suasana pantai sore ini terlihat sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Sungmin merentangkan tangannya, berusaha memeluk angin sejuk yang melewati dirinya, dan dia tersenyum kecil. Sungmin selalu merasa senang bila sudah melihat pantai,mencium bau air laut dan angin yang bertiup dipantai.

Eunhyuk membuka bajunya pelan, mengantungnya di payung terdekat. Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu kursi pantai, menjulurkan kakinya di pasir putih. Sungmin juga menganggalkan kausnya, mengantungnya bersebelahan dengan kaus Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan pergi ketengah ya hyuk" ucap Sungmin, melepas sandal nya, menaruhnya didekat tempat duduk Eunhyuk. "Jangan terlalu jauh, ok?" ujar Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin berjalan ketengah pantai dengan mengenggam kotak kacamata Kyuhyun. Ia ingin melemparnya ketengah laut.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, sampailah Sungmin dibagian tengah membasahi seluruh celana pendeknya, sampai ke pinggangnya. Namun, kotak kacamatanya itu masih tergenggam erat ditangan putih mungilnya. Sungmin terdiam, mengamati matahari terbenam yang terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

Dan... tanpa sebab, air matanya mengalir lagi. Selalu, saat Sungmin melihat sunset seperti itu, pasti airmatanya jatuh. Padahal, ia tidak sedang ...ia sekarang sedang berusaha melupakan seseorang didalam hatinya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap berkeliling, berharap dapat melihat Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Melihat Cho Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang dicintainya. Dan...memang nasib Sungmin sedang bagus, dia melihat Kyuhyun, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya, dengan segenap perasaan yang tidak jelas.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin perlahan, saat merasa Kyuhyun sudah dalam jarak panggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembut, dan memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya. Kyuhyun... shirtless. Terkadang, ombak mengenai dadanya, membuatku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sungmin" ucap Kyu pelan, menghampiri Sungmin dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan ditengah pantai yang sunyi, dengan bunyi debur ombak yang menyatukan mereka. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, melepas pelukannya. Sungmin bisa melihatnya lagi, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sungmin dengan cepat membuka kotak kacamata Kyuhyun, membawa kacamata itu dan memakaikannya dengan tepat diwajah Kyu. Sungmin tersenyum puas. "Kau tampan, Cho" ucap Sungmin, memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

Lalu, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu menutupnya cepat. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, sepertinya dia merasa kesakitan."Cho...Cho Kyuhyun" terdengar suara Sungmin, kedengaran cemas. Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat, yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?

Lalu perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Dia menatap Sungmin, dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang pertama kali dilihat Sungmin, saat mereka bertemu. "Aku sudah ingat" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit, apa yang terjadi?

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya tentangmu" lanjut Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut. Sungmin membulatkan matanya... Benarkah? Benarkah?

"Syukurlah" ucap Sungmin, tersenyum lesu.

"Aku ingat project kita, ingat kenangan kita, Lee Sungmin. Aku serius" ucap Kyuhyun, memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Akhirnya, Sungmin tak jadi melupakan namja dihadapannya itu.

"Aku ingat tentang perasaanku kepadamu" ucap Kyuhyun, mengernyit nakal. Sungmin terlihat kaget, mempout bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin, tersenyum tulus.

Dan mereka berciuman, dibawah cahaya mentari senja. Menyatukan cinta mereka ditengah pantai, ditemani deburan ombak lembut.


End file.
